When the last blossom falls
by JacquelinesRumBottle
Summary: Ok so this is a bit sad.What if there was someone to love poor Severus? One-shot. Snape x original character


**Author's note: **Okay guys, this is my very first Harry Potter fanfic. It's about one of my favourite characters, Severus Snape. Just so we're clear, I liked Snape before it was revealed that he's actually a good guy. So, this was all inspired by the last movie of the series. I literaly burst out in tears when Snape died, and then when Harry saw all the thoughts and stuff, you know. It really made me cry, because poor Snape died without having been loved. I was really upset. And so I got to thinking, what if there was someone who loves him? How would his death affect that someone? I personaly wanted to fall to the floor, hit it with my fists and scream to the top of my lungs... because, I really like Snape. And I thought I'd write this fanfic, to show you guys how sad his death can be and how it affects the woman who loves him. It's very emotional, this fanfic. I cried while writing it... So, please, review, and tell me if you like it!

* * *

><p>She was watching the petals of the flower slowly fall, one by one, their once gentle color now darker, they were no longer smooth as velvet, but rough and crumbled at her touch. Her special flower was withering… It was only a matter of time for the last blossom to fall, and so she spent every minute next to her flower, praying for the blossoms to stop falling, begging the flower to bloom again. But it continued to wither away…<p>

"_You're giving me a flower?" she had said to him, a bit disappointed._

"_Not just any flower. This flower won't wither. It will always bloom."_

"_Always?"_

"_Always. It will only wither if I'm close to death. If it starts withering, and the last blossom falls, it will turn to ashes. That will mean that I have died." He said with a strangely cheerful smile._

"_Well then I'll throw it away! If you die, I don't want to know it! I'd rather live in the delusion that you might come back for me one day…" a tear rolled down her cheek._

"_As soon as it's all over… I will come to you, and we will be together, forever." He gently wiped away the tear with his thumb. "What, are you going to cry now?" he smiled._

"_No… yes…but not in front of you, that's for sure! I'll wait until I'm home. Only the flower will see me then."_

"_I thought you said you'd throw it away." He teased._

"_How could I do that? You're the one giving it to me after all…And you know I'm moving to the United States in a week…I will take it with me, it will be my friend." She looked down at her shoes, trying to gather her thoughts and not blurt out something stupid. She looked up, in his black eyes. "Promise you'll write me… Please…"_

"_I promise." The whistle of the train let them know that it would soon leave. "You should go." He said, with a tiny bit of sadness in his voice._

"_Yes, I should…" she said, lifted herself up on her toes, and kissed him on the lips. Their last kiss. When she broke the kiss, he was looking at her in awe, a tiny spark in his eyes. "Good luck, Severus!" she said and got on the train._

"_You too, Allie!" he managed to say before the whistle of the now departing train sounded again. He saw her lips move, she was saying something, but the whistle was too loud and he couldn't hear her. If only he had read her lips, the words she actually whispered…But without realizing, he whispered the same thing. "I love you…"_

He kept his promise. He wrote every week. He shared with her every detail about his life, the silly everyday things that no one really cares about. But suddenly, the letters stopped. Without even as much as a proper goodbye, or at least a warning or explanation. Soon rumors reached the small town she was living in. Rumors about the Dark Lord and the boy who lived – Harry Potter. The boy's mother died protecting her son. Lily Potter. And the truth came crashing down on her. All this time she was afraid something like that might happen. It took her so many years to help him get over Lily, to find love again, to see that she loved him and longed to be with him… Alice was always afraid that something would happen that would bring those feelings back to life. And it did. Ever since then, every night before she went to bed, she would go to the flower and talk to it. Entrust her secrets and feelings to it. Every night she watered it with her tears. She knew that Severus had forgotten about her. She could feel it. And it tortured her. But she learned how to live with that pain.

The blossoms kept falling. She prayed and prayed, and begged the flower, her tears falling down on the fallen petals. Her eyes red, her lips sore, she was biting them, trying to hold back the sobs that wanted to be let out. There was only one withered blossom left to fall. As it dangerously dangled, getting ready to fall, Alice felt a sharp pain pierce her heart. A second later the blossom fell and the flower turned to ash. A pain-filled scream came out of her throat, and the tears started rolling down her face again.

"No!" she was screaming. It was the only thing she could do. She fell to the ground, hitting the floor with her fists, letting out all her emotions. Soon she was tired, the tears dried on her face, her throat sore from the screams. She closed her eyes, and through her head went the vision she saw right before the last blossom fell. The vision was of her and Severus at the train station. The kiss, and a part that was not her memory. It belonged to Severus. His whisper, _"I love you…"_ and somewhere in there, she heard his voice. _"You're the last thing going through my mind before my death… I wish we had the chance to be together. I'm sorry…"_ and the pain went through her heart again. He had entered her mind, for a brief second, right before his death. Showing her that memory. Telling her for the first, and last time, he did love her. A tortured smile appeared on her sleeping face, and a few tears rolled down from her closed eyes.

It was over.

Severus was dead.


End file.
